Kingdom Hearts 2 Extra: Prologue
by habbo
Summary: Maleficient having little success in gathering the heartless because of Sora always taking them down, decides to cross to the next dimension to gather heartless and then come back to the current dimension to rule all the worlds. Sora is on her trail.


**Author's note: **Welcome to my new huge project that I plan to officially start in the middle of May. The whole of this project is going to be called Kingdom Heart 2 Extra in terms of the Kingdom Hearts 2 timeline it takes place near the end but before Kairi gets kidnapped, so it's at that time where you can go around and do all the extra stuff. This story is intended to be extra and not affect the original Kingdom Hearts 2 storyline hence the "Extra" part to the title. I wanted to do a story crossing over to the Anime worlds but also maybe the final fantasy worlds. This project is going to be different in that which each world I do I will post in a different part of the site, essentially they can be seen as mini stories of each world and do not need you to read the other worlds in order to understand what is going on. Afterall in Kingdom Hearts 2 you can choose which worlds to do first, so I thought why not do that here. This way you are not forced to read a world you hate I hope to satisfy all the fans of the different world I write on, I do hope to make each world as long as possible and not as short as this prologue. And yes I I'll come back to Tsubasa Chronicles.

The prologue has been posted here as I lightly touch upon Tsubasa Chronicles, but like I said I do plan to post up an adventure including Sakura and the others in this project. But since I mention the dimensional witch I thought posting the prologue here is quite fitting. Lastly I know I haven't given much description here, Kingdom Hearts clothes especially for Sora are quite extravagant and hard to describe, most likely in May I'll reupload this prologue but for now I just wanted to put the idea out there. With every world that I post up I hope to have a world fully completed and ritten down before I start posting the chapters, so you never have to wait long to know what is happening in the world, the only waiting will be inbetween worlds.

With that I hope you enjoy this short prologue, and get excited about this future project, constructive critism is fully welcomed but please no flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own anything, all rights are reserved to Square Enix and CLAMP

* * *

><p>"<em>Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, and they share the same sky - one sky, one destiny." ~ Kairi Kingdom Hearts 2 <em>

A ship made of colourful blocks zoomed through the stars at lightning speed, this was the Gummi ship, inside the gummi ship Sora, a young teen with brown spiked up hair blue eyes was wearing his usual black attire with the normal yellow belts crossing over his attire, next to him were his companions a blue and white talking duck Donald and a talking dog with long ears and goofy teeth, Goofy.

Sora laid back in his seat and let out a sigh. Donald looked up from what he was doing.

"What's wrong?"

Sora thought about the task that had been set for them just moments ago and looked at Donald.

"Nothing really, it's just that I didn't think Maleficient would go so far and get other dimensions involved."

"Gawrsh, do you think she might be getting desperate?" asked Goofy. Sora shrugged. Goofy then smiled at him. "I shouldn't worry Sora, at least Organisation XIII do not know about the other mensions... dilensions..."

"DIMENSIONS!" cried out Donald in frustration at his friend's incapability to say the word. Goofy smiled and put up his finder as if a light bulb had just gone off in his head.

"Aye huck, that's right dimensions." Said Goofy proud that his friend had helped him to remember. Sora closed his eyes, it was true the Organisation had no idea of Maleficient's plan to go to other dimensions to gather heartless, which meant they didn't need to deal with those guys for a while, he began to think back to when they were first set the task.

_Sora, Donald and Goofy were in Merlin's house after getting a call from the restoration committee to come back to Radiant Garden immediately after the YRP fairies had found out about Maleficient's next plan. Leon was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, YRP were in the corner chattering excitedly to each other and Cid was anxiously typing on the computer Yuffie herself was filling in them in on what was going on._

"_Those treasure fairies have found out That Malefiicient plans to go to the next dimension and raise an army of heartless, away from you Sora, and then she plans to bring them back to this dimension and take over all the worlds with them." Said Yuffie quite worriedly while bouncing on her toes._

"_Wait, what? Dimensions?" questioned both Sora and Donald at the same time, surprised that different dimensions even exist. Leon walked over to them. _

"_Yes as well as other worlds, there are also other dimensions parallel to our own. It's possible that the same worlds exist, or even the same people."_

"_Gawrsh, does that mean that there is another King Mickey?" _

"_Yes." Said Leon._

"_Okay that's weird to even think about. But then again... I could see another Santa and get more presents!" Said Sora excitedly._

"_Sora!" grumbled both Donald and Goofy and their friend's selfishness. Sora let out a cheeky grin as he put his hands behind his head. _

"_So you guys want us to follow Maleficient and keep the worlds safe? What about Organisation XIII?"_

"_Don't worry about those guys Sora, from what you've told us they've been recently quiet, if anything pops up though, we'll let you know." Said Yuffie smiling._

"_Plus if Maleficient gets away we wont have a home to save" added Leon. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared and Merlin appeared in the room._

"_My boy if you are going to travel to the next dimension, I'll have to send you to the dimensional witch."_

"_He don't need to go to the dimensional witch you old coot, I'm giving him a gummi block. She'll just take his keyblade as payment and then where would we be? No where I tell you, he's taking the gummi block" Said Cid who as busy typing on the computer._

"_Old coot? I'll show you old coot..." Yuffie interrupted before any damage could be done to Cid's work._

"_No wait Merlin you might fry the computer and then Sora wont be able to follow Maleficient." She said grabbing his arm. Merlin lowered his hands and Yuffie let him go. Merlin sighed._

"_Fine, but I won't have him calling me old coot." With that Merlin disappeared in a puff of smoke, Cid went out of the room mentioning something about installing the new gummi block. Then the fairies floated over to Sora and circled him._

"_You know..." started Rikku._

"_This information..." Yuna carried on._

"_Isn't free." Ended Paine._

_Sora widened his eyes."Wait but I don't have any treasure, we already told you that." Rikku crossed her arms._

"_Oh poopie,"_

"_See I told you Rikku payment first then information, but no you had to blab the information first." Said Paine while poking at Rikku chest. Sora heard the door open and turned to find Cid with a smug grin on his face._

"_It's all installed kid." Sora grinned. _

"_Thanks Cid... Wait what's installed?"_

"_Don't you listen kid, the gummi block to let you cross to the next dimension."_

"_Oh, thanks" said Sora sheepishly, embarrassed for forgetting. _

"_Remember, be careful you might meet the same people, but know that they do not know you even you know them."_

"_Right I'll keep that in mind." _

So here they were travelling to the edge of the universe to travel through the dimension gate. Sora opened his eyes and looked at the screen. Suddenly Dale spoke through the speakers.

"Heads up guys you are coming to the dimension gate" Sora looked but he could not see anything.

"Where I don't see-"

"Just trust us Sora, press the button" Sora glanced at Donald and Goofy but they just shrugged, with that Sora pressed the purple button newly installed by Cid to activate the Gummi block and suddenly the gummi ship lurched forward. The three of them cried out as they held on for dear life, but as Sora as holding on he noticed that they weren't travelling through space, they were travelling between dimensions travelling through multiple light gates, Sora thought it looked like something out of a futuristic movie.

Then suddenly what seemed like forever the Gummi ship appeared in a burst of light in space. Thus began a new journey for Sora, Donald and Goofy.


End file.
